Masara
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Masara was cold. All she felt was ice, in her bones, in her stomach, and most of all inside of her heart. It was cold here, here in this place that was supposedly an hospital. She knew that it was actually just an Asylum, they put crazy people here. Okay you know what? Don't ask I have no idea what the heck this was... First Twilight drabble thing? Should I carry on? OC/?


Masara was cold. All she felt was ice, in her bones, in her stomach, and most of all inside of her heart. It was cold here, here in this place that was supposedly an hospital. She knew that it was actually just an Asylum, they put crazy people here, and this is where she was tortured everyday of her life, all because of one little mistake. This mistake was misunderstood, and she was of course blamed for it, she wondered if this was how it would be forever. Of course, everything was strange in this world, unpredictable, a whirlwind.

She was currently curled up in a ball, in a dark room, full of something soft and bouncy. There were no lights, no windows, and the only door was the prison like bars. Masara pondered over where her current location may be, she was originally in Japan when she had made the simple mistake, before being taken away after court. This mistake wasn't a tiny one, but it was a stupid and easy mistake for her to make, she was angry with herself for not being able to notice it before she let it happen.

Masara escaped into her mind, it was truly a confusing place, she thought that her mind was her friend, something she could trust_. But perhaps_, she thought, _that is why I could not have recognized the mistake, I would not be here right now, I would trust my mind, but now my mind was one of my greatest foes._ Which was funny, the mind is so complex to humans, that they were dangerous, but most lived in the naivety that their owners created for them.

Being from the future Masara should know, she was after all studying the minds of criminals, compared to those of normal people, she was supposed to be able to fully trust her mind, and yet it betrayed her. Most of the time Masara didn't even know who she was, the other half she was wasting away in despair. Taking one slender pale hand, she rubbed at her eyes, which were burning, and tears leaked out from her hole in her left eyes tear duct. Blinking, Masara thought back to when she was in 3013, not 2013. She wondered where her time travel could lead to next.

Masara was a traveler, who traveled back to different periods of time for important information. However not everyone could do this, because a 'Traveler' didn't change anything in time. So if a Traveller decided to stay in a place, them being there would not affect the timeline. It was the study of J. R. Navix, he had discovered this while experimenting, on his past self. However not all Travellers were perfect, Masara was a default though she worked the same as the others did, she could not control her travel. She would usually end up being in random times, however when she had a wire implanted into her, it allowed longer times of stay. Except when cut from her it seemed, to make her unable to get back.

Masara's wire had been damaged, so now she could only stay here a century before her time, she did not exactly care, but it wasn't safe for her to stay in one place for too long, she did not want to be stuck aging at the age of thirteen. It simply wasn't fair. Of course she had reached puberty and was a fair decent height; she'd prefer to be sixteen, that way she would at least seem to be able to fit in better, if they ever released her.

Someone walked into the room, Masara didn't even acknowledge them, and when the person touched her, she was so far away that she allowed it. Masara was not aware, one of her downfalls. She often daydreamed too much, and this caused the mistake to happen, the mistake which had an effect on her emotionally. Masara was being picked up, placed on a stretcher, and she still laid curled up into a ball. She would not let herself be mentally present, she would let her body remain, but she was soaring through her mind looking for all the traitors there.

"Do you think she's good to be taken out yet? She doesn't have a family, who will take her in, orphanages are all full." Masara heard, but she did not care, they could kill her for all she cared, her mistake was a great one, causing her life to have no meaning at all. If only she hadn't been so stupid, if only she could be back home, researching human minds, and comparing them to Travelers. She would be curled up by an artificial fire giving off artificial warmth, she would be stuck in a world full of illusions. Which if she thought about it now, it wasn't so bad, she only knew the real world through the past. Her favorite time to travel back to was Ancient Greece. She would have to of course stay hidden, so she wouldn't bring attention to herself, but she loved how clear the air was, how bright the sun shined.

"I think we could just send her to Gianna, she always knows what to do with these cases, and it always is taken care of, I think it will be easiest." Gianna? Masara knew that they weren't talking about _Gianna_, but the name brought her partially back to reality of the past. Masara was more aware of what was happening, she was now out of the cell, and in a very white hospital room, although the needles looked harmless, she felt panicked and in danger. However she needed to calm down.

She was not back at home, becoming a lab rat for her own research, she was in the past where they had no hope of knowing a single thing going on. She was already so messed up, she didn't need to draw more attention to herself , if they were going to give her to 'Gianna', than that must mean she wasn't interesting enough, which for her was good. Now she just had to play along till she was within GIanna's care, than she would escape, probably kill this 'Gianna' and run for it. She would have to make it to a safe house, and try to fix her wiring.

"Yes, it'd be a good idea, I don't even think she'd be good for prostitution, she's pretty enough, beautiful even, but so unresponsive, it's like nothing matters to her anymore, like there isn't any life left in her. She'll be better with Gianna." Masara wanted to kill the man, when he caressed her face, with his dirty fingers, that sent her stomach churning, it was worse than the after effects of sticking a needle in your arm.

Than before Masara, could think more on the matter, she felt a needle slip into her arm, and then she was drifting in endless darkness. Masara was used to this, so she let herself peacefully drift through the darkness in her inner mind. She ignored all the taunting voices, and did not question anything, just accepted everything as it was. Masara was so used to this feeling that she even recognized some of the places, and voices. She hummed to _'Insanity'_ by '_IA ft. Hatsune Miku'_ this song suited her predicament in the asylum, however now she had no hope of knowing where her body was being taken to, all that she knew is that she would be going to someone named Gianna, not 'Gianna' that Masara actually knew, the little girl who gave her flowers and peppermints, this Gianna was another person who took care of cases 'like hers'.

Masara, did not exactly know what that meant not hearing the entire conversation of the two men who held her captive, who had taken away her sight as she was forced into the darkness. She didn't mind the darkness however she'd rather not be forced into it. She decided that maybe she should come up with a plan, than realized that none of her plans ever really did work, or they just did not make sense. So she decided that she would just have to kill Gianna, no matter what, she had to get away, she could not stay here forever, she had to fix her mistake, and she also had to grow up.

**XXXXXXI3NJXXXXX**

Athenodora gazed longingly out her window, wishing that she had a child, a child that she could keep a child forever, never have them grow up. Aro had suggested the twins, but Athenodora, and Sulpicia didn't find that fair, nor did they find it would be easy for the twins, they were always out on missions, so it just would not work, Athenodora had no problems of taking any child she please, but Aro said they must be gifted, and if he did happen upon a child, he would say the gift was too great that they had to grow up.

Sulpicia grew annoyed with her husband, and Athenodora could see it. They both wanted a child so bad, after all these long years of emptiness; they wanted children to talk to, to cuddle, to entertain, to teach. What made everything worse was the fact that vampires could have biological children, if the woman was human, and the male a vampire. Athenodora and Sulpicia refused to to talk to anyone but themselves for a while.

Sulpicia had deemed it unfair, some human shield girl could have what Sulpicia and Athenodora had waited for over three thousand years for. Of course they would be jealous however, Athenodora decided to accept it, as there was nothing they could do, it was already too late for them, but they still held on to the hope that they could have a human child. Raise the child till it was twelve, and turn the child, so that they could have a child for all eternity.

"Would you like to go down and see our husbands, Dora?" Athenodora was brought from her thoughts as she turned her attentions to her last remaining sister, Didyme having past a few hundred years back. Athenodora smile at her younger sister, and nodded, coming forth grabbing the hand of Sulpicia, and letting herself be lead to the throne room.

She was actually happy for the change in view, her tower got boring, even if she was content with it, she'd prefer to be by Caius's side at all times. She loved tracing his lips, and bringing a slight smile to him. She thought how happy he would be to be a father, and have a son, but it was not meant to be, for Athenodora like all other vampire women were unable to bear children, a horrible thing to give up for immortality.

Sulpicia skipped childishly through the throne doors, not bothering to knock, and as she released her hand, Sulpicia went straight to Aro, and sat in his lap, smiling adoringly up at him. Athenodora, smiled at the look of fondness that washed over Aro's face, even as he mock scowled at her. Athenodora looked back to her love, and saw him arms open, looking both expectantly and intensely at her, Athenodora giggled, and was cuddle in Caius's arms in that very second. Caius nuzzled her neck, and inhaled her scent, as Athenodora allowed him access completely, mischievously stroking his chest going lower and lower.

That was when there was a light knock on the door, and Sulpicia and Athenodora immediately stood behind their husbands, thrones, hands placed on their dear lover's shoulders. Aro seemed to be in thought for a while, and Athenodora took the time to be able to tell that the scent was of two humans, but that was all she could make out before Aro spoke his permission, "Come in." His tone was curious, and much like that of a child's.

The door opened slowly, due to the fact it was a human, and humans were weak and slow, however children were just perfect to her, and only human children. Athenodora took in as the beautiful doors were opened by the human secretary, she had wanted to become a vampire, however Athenodora knew Aro had no such intentions, the woman was only pretty, not special. Although she did do her job well, unlike her cousin "Bianca" who could not spell '_Different'_ properly. Aro had her killed very soon, to the amusement of the others, however Gianna only seemed to be more happier.

Athenodora focused her attention on Gianna, who was followed inside the throne room, by a- by a little girl! The perfect age to be turned, she did not seem scared, and her eyes seemed to not care, though Anthenodora did notice how the girl took in her surroundings, and was relaxed. Athenodora thought this girl perfect, the little child was beautiful.

Her hair was onyx, curly and down to her mid-back, her outfit consisted of some rather strange clothes for this time, they were a black shoulder-less top, black elbow sleeved cold shoulder circle top, crimson pleated skirt, black thigh high stocking on her left leg, black knee-high with white stripes stocking on her right leg, white shin boots with a red belt, and a black leg garter on her right leg. Oh but her eyes, her eyes were the special part, she had a case of sectoral heterochromia one eye was a beautiful emerald spring grass green, while the other was half that same colour and a brilliant bright ice blue.

Anthenodora watched as Gianna walked in, a bit hesitantly, and the little girl followed her at a slow and steady pace. Anthenodora heard the small gasp of Aro as he looked into her eyes, and she knew he was interested in her, not only was her outfit interesting it was the way she followed each and every step of Gianna's so that her feet made no sound, it seemed this little girl was special. Gianna began to explain why she was there with this child, the child's name was still unknown, but Gianna thought she would give the girl as a snack, or they could keep her until she was old enough to turn, whatever her master preferred.

Sulpicia stepped forward slightly, eyes trained on the child, Athenodora knew then and there Sulpicia wanted the child that Athenodora so badly craved for, they could not share a child, it would become to troublesome. But Athenodora wanted that child, and she knew that Aro would give the child to Sulpicia, if Sulpicia asked, that was if the child wasn't going to be one of his treasured guards. Athenodora, wanted to go forward, but she listen to the explanation from Gianna, patiently, while her eyes were intently on the little girl, but the little girl's gaze was fixed of Gianna, and before anyone had even processed the thought, something strange happened.

Gianna, was on the floor, the little girl straddled her waist, and her slender pale hands squeezed Gianna's windpipe. Gianna waved her hands frantically as the little girl stared into her eyes, keeping contact the whole time, finally Gianna was unconscious, and the little girl squeezed harder, until they heard a bone snap. This beautiful child had killed our secretary without any remorse, it seemed. That was the only mistake she made, she brought on Aro's undeniable interest, and once Aro took interest in something, it was hard to ever distract him, and Athenodora knew that little girl would be one of them either way.

The girl pulled a dagger from her boot, and stabbed the woman, in most vital organ, the heart, and as the girl did this, she blinked up at the rest of us in the room, and blinking once more she looked back to our ex-secretary. That was when the girl's voice came, it was clear and had a bit of an accent to it, though she looked American or Canadian, her voice was that of Japanese decent. It was clear, and sounded like that of a vampire's high soprano.

"I suppose killing her wasn't necessary, however she was in the way of my way back home. I do not know what you had planned for people with a 'case like mine', but I am sorry to inform you that I cannot afford to waste much more time, unless you can fix my wire." The girl did not offer any real condolence, though it was not needed by the supernatural beings, they found themselves more intrigued. However the girl got off the girl pulling her dagger out with her, and Anthenodora notice the sapphire jewels engraved into the hilt, and the foreign language written there also.

The child glanced up at the vampires, and she seemed to smile slightly, and Athenodora placed her had in Aro's at the exact same time as Sulpicia. Her thoughts were clear, she wanted the child, she would do anything for this child, being so long without a child, and being denied them every time, Athenodora was fed up, this child her and Sulpicia weren't going to let become of the guard. The blinking girl stood watching them, and Aro, frowned, but quickly smiled and glided forward to the little girl.

"What is your name dear child?" Athenodora inched closer, watching the child's perfect face, contemplating what the child's reaction would be, most children would be terrified, but then again most children wouldn't have killed the secretary. The child looked warily at Aro, as he smiled at her, a collectors gaze in his crimson eyes. This probably made it seem more creepy to humans.

**XXXXXXI3NJXXXXX**

Masara watched as the man came closer towards her, a hungry look in his eyes. She deemed him as the type of insane which she liked, although she didn't trust him, he seemed to hide things, she didn't understand. Perhaps though, these people could help, if not she could just kill them, or run away now, the door was still open. Masara kept staring at the man, and as he came closer and closer, she wanted him to move away, letting instinct take over, she stepped back twice for every step he took, she made it so that she would not be cornered against a wall.

"Names are a form of attachment, just knowing another's name can form a bond between two people, and it is upon that bond that this attachment grows stronger. My name is something of a question, my name is many things, and my name is title. Many know me as Subject 01, but the name my creator gave me would be Masara, pleased to make you acquaintance, and you are?" Masara watched carefully as they took her answer into account, she knew that no one from this time would know her, not even her own creator, this perhaps is the reason why she felt it safe to mention this. Her way of speaking must seem strange to them, she was from the future and yet she spoke as if she were from the past.

Masara watched as the man seemed to stand still his head tilted to the side, he seemed to be curious, and she would have to see how dangerous that curiosity could be to her. She tilted her head, copying his movements, calculating what his next actions would be. She, unlike many others, always studied the personality and the way someone's mind worked before taking in their appearance. This man's mind was difficult, and all thoughts seemed to be separate from each other, and it seemed that his mind might be one of the most complicated in all of humanity and travelers. She could not read his mind in the literal sense, she was just good at studying every movement someone made.

"Such an interesting way of speaking angioletto," He murmured under his breath in Latin to apparently the people behind him, because if he was speaking to her, he would most certainly not have such things. Masara's wire was programmed in languages, so she could pick up any language, which helped with Travelers, if they did not know where they were they could speak any language, including dead ones. So Masara decided to answer back in Latin to him, however she could not hear what he had said to the others in Latin.

"Duis sed responsum nondum nomen meum rogare," Masara kept her face blank as she watched the surprise from the others in the room, at her fluent Latin, "Vis Latinam ni?" She watched as the people occupying the room, glanced at each other, and then the man was even closer than before, if she had to kill him she would, but something told her that was a hopeless possibility.

"No, no of course speak in whatever language you like, it is quite refreshing to see the young speaking ancient languages, my name cara mia, is Aro Volturi. Alec?" Masara was confused, and watched even more wary of this man, as a boy that must be her age came out from the shadows, he must be Alec. Masara went into total lockdown mode, and watched as the boy approached Aro.

"Yes, master?" Aro whispered something once again under his breath and, Masara picked up the language as Italian, he had been using it for some words, but he spoke completely in Italian. The boy, Alec, nodded and looked into Masara's eyes, she tilted her head once again, and saw this dark black smoke stuff coming off of him. Masara backed up, and glanced around for escape, her sense all screamed danger to her.

**Danger, Danger.**

**System searching for solution to problem. **

**System searching for solution to problem.**

**Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading...**

**Solution has been found.**

**Shut down human, mode, and go Traveler mode.**

Masara inwardly scowled, she could not go 'Traveler mode' because her stupid wire was broken, and need fixing. She would be in real trouble if she shut down, and they took her apart, and found her wire, that would mess up the future. Even if she was a Traveler, her wire could change the future, that's why she had to get to a safe house, have it fixed, and head back home, and finally correct her mistake.

**Malfunction in the wire.**

**System cannot find solution to fix.**

**Error.**

**Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading...**

**Problem is still there.**

**Malfunction.**

**Loading... Loading... Loading...**

Masara began to panic, not noticing the black stuff anymore, if her system could not come up with a solution, that meant it was going to overload, causing her to shut down. If she shut down, who knows what these people would do to her? She had to escape, so she had to stall, keep them talking.

**Malfunction...**

**Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading...**

**Malfunctioning...**

"Well, it seems that I must now leave, I- **Malfunctioning, System will shut down. Warning, System will shut down- Malfunction- No solution-Error-Malfunction-Wire-Malfunction-" **Masara froze, eyes widened as she felt her shutting down, if the Traveler program inside of her wire shut down completely, she would be left as a vulnerable artificial human. She moved back, and she felt her heart start to thrum, the wire burning hot in her chest, she needed to get out of there. The only question was where would she go? She did not know where there were any safe houses, she was screwed.

Masara was hot. All she felt was fire, in her bones, in her stomach, and most of all inside of her heart.


End file.
